


You Deserve Love

by Moonfireflight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But it's fluffy because this is me, Explicit Sexual Content, Minor Angst, Multi, Multiple Perspectives, Mutual Pining, Nerds in Love, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, awkward everything, more tags to follow when I continue this, oh and I will continue this, oh and guess what? this title goes for everyone reading too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: After the events of the main game on Yoosung's route, Juno, our MC, has begun to realize something. She's in love with her fiance's best friend as well.Notice: I do promise to continue this- I have a huUuUuUuge amount of this written and outlined, but it's too much all over the place to post a legit chapter yet. I'm aiming to get some more done in April, ideally, once my current class is done.





	1. Chapter 1

Juno had been lurking silently in the chat room alone for the last ten minutes. That wasn't too strange on its own. Sometimes members of the RFA would accidentally leave themselves logged in, or wait for someone else to show up to chat. Luciel had been noticing a pattern to her behaviour lately, though he wasn't quite sure what to make of it. 

707: What's up what's up, starshine?  
Juno: Eh.  
707: Gasp!!! Not the dreaded “eh”!?  
707: Sounds like you need a hero to save you! Super Star Yoosung to the rescue! Accio gamer nerd!  
Juno: Thanks, Seven. I'm going to log off for now. Something came up.  
[Juno has left the chat room]

Nothing for ten minutes, then the moment he shows up, she leaves. This change from her usual bright self was starting to eat away at him. Was something going on with her and Yoosung? That couldn't be it. He was just as shiny and gullible as ever. Well, maybe a bit less gullible. His fiancee had been helping him wise up a bit these days. That didn't mean he wasn't oblivious to whatever Juno was going through, though.

No, something else was bugging her. 

On the list of things that Luciel shouldn't be doing, hacking into the security system he had convinced the couple to install in their shared apartment was pretty high on the list. He solemnly swore that if he saw anything that a good God-fearing boy shouldn't that he would log out immediately. Probably. 

The idea of seeing Juno again, even remotely like this, though… He hadn't seen her since the party, resplendent in a gleaming emerald green dress; her hair dyed an almost iridescent seafoam shade with sky blue accents. He had already been acutely aware that she was cute, having been the first to see the newest member of the RFA thanks to his skill set, but the image of her dancing that night was seared into his mind. She had danced with each of her new friends in turn and had managed to keep up with him through every dip and twirl. He knew she didn't expect him to have learned how to dance, but it had been part of his training. Her surprise and delight struck him straight to the heart, and the way she smiled… Those moments had been magical, and they had the annoying habit of replaying in his mind when he was trying to focus on something else. 

“Yoosung. I hope you know how blessed you are. You'd better be taking good care of her,” he muttered as he cycled through the cameras. There! She was sitting on the floor with her back against their messy bed, playing with her phone in that dark room. He had almost missed her until he caught the glow of her screen and the way it lit up her face in pale blue, accentuating the azure of her hair. She wasn’t crying was she? No...Zooming in to get a better look, he saw that she was just playing a mobile game. Something came up, eh? That little lie meant that she was avoiding him. 

But why? He leaned back in his chair, tapping his chin. She had mentioned a few times that she despised his ability to figure out what she was thinking at any time. That had to be it. If he couldn't get her talking then, he would just have to coach Yoosung into finding out why Juno seemed so miserable. 

***  
Juno leaned back against the bed she shared with her loving fiance and sighed. Leaving the chat suddenly like that wasn't what she had wanted to do, but it was all she could do. The last thing she needed was Seven of all people figuring out why she had been so moody lately. 

Other than the dim outline of sun sneaking in around her blackout curtains, only light in the room was that from her phone and the faintly blinking green light from the security camera, which she eyed with suspicion. He wouldn't...would he? The idea of Seven watching her, or her and Yoosung wasn't a line of thought she wanted to pursue just then, considering that she was already blushing at NOT thinking about it. It had crossed her mind from time to time, though. 

“Ugh, idiot,” she grumbled before tapping through her phone to find something to keep her warped mind occupied. She hoped Yoosung would be home soon. Regardless of the thoughts eating away at her, she missed him dearly when he was away at college for most of the day. Yoosung was the light of her life and the sweetest, most loving man she could dream of. He had picked up the pieces of her once broken heart, connecting them back together in a blissful whole. After her ex had betrayed her, she was certain she would never love again. Instead, she found herself perhaps loving too much. 

Her free plays used up on her favorite bubble popping game, she sighed while looking for something else to do. She had almost clicked on the RFA chat before noticing that Seven was alone in the chat room still. 

Alone. It was hard not to associate that word with the elusive redheaded hacker. Juno had quickly realized that, while he obviously cared about his friends, most of his goofiness in chat was bluster to hide a deep pain within him. What she remembered were those moments when he was unexpectedly honest. He didn't sleep regularly at all, which would have terrible impacts on even the stoutest soul. She knew he didn't eat properly either, consuming chips, soda, and fast food most of the time. While he had the RFA, she knew that there was a disconnect there. His friends tended to treat him like the class clown. They respected his intelligence but took his behavior at face value. 

Everything about him screamed that he was suffering from depression but didn't want anyone to worry about him. A hollow feeling spread through her chest when she thought about him, alone in his bunker, slaving away at his computer, doing whatever dark work he was assigned. She had talked to him on the phone once late at night, and he had spoken a little about the fieldwork he did. Under his layers of misdirection and jokes, she could hear the truth. Seven was sure he would die alone and forgotten, and he didn't even seem to care. He just saw it as a fact of his existence. 

Juno dropped her phone, pressing her palms to her eyes as she tried to stave off the tears that were sure to come. He would never be forgotten so long as she lived. 

When she first realized what was happening, she wanted to curse her traitorous heart for betraying Yoosung in the same way she had been betrayed. Over the last few months, though, she had realized that her love for Yoosung was in no way diminished by her feelings for Seven. Juno, who once locked away her heart found it overflowing now with a bounty of adoration, but she still had to keep part of it on lockdown. It hurt. She wanted so badly to pull him out of his darkness and bring him into this life of comfort, joy, and understanding. 

Yoosung would never understand, though. She had already seen hints of his possessive side, and it was the one part of him she never wanted to see again. 

***

Yoosung was still finishing up his notes from the afternoon's lecture when his phone started buzzing insistently. He decided to ignore it until he was done and his notebook was packed away. Focus was not yet his strong point, and he was working hard to improve it with the mental tricks that Juno had been teaching him recently. When he did pick up his phone, he was greeted by a barrage of texts from Seven. Even if they were just nonsense, he was happy to see them. The only thing he missed from his life before Juno was goofing around with his best friend, even if he often ended up as the butt of Seven's jokes. He tapped through each message, frowning slightly. 

He was expecting randomness. Instead, the messages were so serious he had to double check who they were from to be sure. They described a different Juno from the one he knew, with Seven saying he was worried that something was bothering her, but she wouldn’t talk to him about it. Juno wasn’t depressed? They had been planning their wedding together, building a life for themselves in their new shared space. She was the absolute light of his life, his biggest supporter, and the healer to his tank. 

His worries about Juno built as his day went on. Thanks to her encouragement, he had gotten a lot better about focusing in school and applying himself to his work. However, his afternoon lectures went by painfully slowly. He had texted her on his way to his next class but didn’t get a reply until after his last one. She said she was looking forward to seeing him and had dinner ready. The delay worried him, but her message soothed his heart. What was Seven seeing that he wasn’t?

*******  
Juno nearly tackled Yoosung the moment he stepped into their apartment, wrapping her arms around his neck and sighing into his familiar scent. He stood there blinking for a moment in surprise at her sudden ardor, before pulling her soft form to him. “Did you have a good day at school, future husband?” she asked, stepping away from him to give him room to answer. 

He tilted his head slightly as he scanned her expression for signs of anything beyond the joy she was exuding at his return. “It was fine. I took a lot of notes, and I think I’m getting better at them instead of trying to write down the entire lecture.”

“Good! That’s an important skill. It took me a while to get there even with my online classes. I used to have so many notes it was like reading the book all over again.” She smiled at him and took his hand to lead him to the dining room, though he could have gotten there just by following his nose. Whatever she had made smelled savory and delicious. 

Yoosung debated bringing up Seven’s texts at several different points through the night, but the moment never seemed right. He ran several versions of the conversation over in his head, and they all ended with her thinking he was being silly or worrying about nothing. Except for the ones that ended with her upset at him for talking about her behind her back with his friend. 

It would be even worse if he went to someone else for advice, he was sure. Zen was officially more inexperienced than he was in relationships. Jaehee was probably too busy. Jumin would tell him to stop fretting over it and ask her directly. 

Long after sunset Yoosung let himself be led to their bedroom. The sweet promises she had murmured against his ear after dinner had drowned out any chance of him asking about the texts. She was too good to him, he thought, as he panted against the arm he used to hide his blushing face. Juno seemed to love teasing him in the best ways, letting him slip almost all the way out of her mouth, her tongue just barely grazing the head of his cock. He whined for more contact, and she giggled against him. The vibrations caused by her mirth left him shaking. 

“I’m surrounded by sadists,” he mused to himself. Between Seven’s teasing and Juno’s incredible torture he was… 

Yoosung felt his entire face catch fire with the intense embarrassment that overtook him. At the thought of “between Seven and Juno,” he was forced to suddenly imagine that he was leaning back against his friend, instead of the bed. He heard Seven whispering encouragement against his ear, his long fingers trailing over the younger man’s chest. Before he could push the cursed images from his rebellious mind, he was bucking into Juno’s mouth, yelping at the force of his unexpected orgasm. 

Juno hummed happily as she drank him down, catching his gaze and licking her lips seductively. He grabbed her pillow and pressed it over his face, yelling wordlessly into it. Why the hell had that happened?! Thinking about his best friend, about a guy, like that? And then he…

“Honey, are you alright?” asked Juno with a sleepy chuckle. 

Forlornly he replied, face still covered by the pillow, “yes.”

“Alright, if you’re sure… but I’ll need my pillow back, okay?” 

He tossed her’s back where it belonged and flopped face first onto his, sure that he was still beet red, or that she could somehow read his thoughts if she saw him. Getting shy after sex wasn’t unusual for him, so maybe he could just put those weird thoughts behind him and never think of it again. 

Blissfully, she collapsed onto the bed next to him, snuggling up to his side. With a kiss to his temple and a quiet, “g’nite, husband,” she settled into her favorite sleeping position. 

“Okay. Go to sleep. Stop thinking and sleep. In the morning, you’ll have forgotten all about this. All about how…” Yoosung shuddered, remembering the rumble of his friend’s voice as he had urged him to cum for Juno. “Whyyyyyyy?” He rolled to his side, covering his face with his hands. “Shut uuuuuup.” 

The internal battle had continued for what seemed like hours. He was about to give up on sleep entirely and retreat to the familiar world of LOLOL when a sound caught his attention. Turning toward Juno, he saw her shoulders shaking along with the whimpers that escaped her. She was crying. 

He should have brought up the texts earlier. Dammit, Seven had been right that something was bothering her. How had Seven known and not him? While it was unfair to be mad at the man for having this knowledge that he did not, and for infiltrating his mind earlier, his stomach burned with ire anyway. But, he could deal with that later. Just then, he had a crying Juno to take care of. 

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him, he quietly asked, “Juno, why are you crying? Can I help?”

Her body jerked at the sound of his voice, and she nearly pulled away from him. “Yoosung? What? No, I’m fine,” she said with an entirely unbelievable laugh. 

Frowning at her obvious attempt to dodge his question, he ran a soothing hand through her hair. Even still, he was sure she had her own reasons and struggles, so he didn’t hold it against her. But, he had to know. For her to wake up crying, whatever was bothering her had to be serious, and as her hero, it was his job to help her in every way he could. 

“Sweetie. I know something has been bothering you. You know you can tell me anything, right? That’s what I’m here for.” 

She turned to him, red-rimmed eyes filled with sadness. “I can’t, though.” 

Yoosung felt like everything he knew was starting to spiral out of his control. What could be so terrible that she couldn’t confide in him? “I mean it, Juno. Earlier today, Seven sent me some texts telling me that something was upsetting you but he didn’t know what it was. Even he’s worried about you.”

At his words, she seemed to curl in on herself, her face dipping below the edge of the sheet. Her shoulders shook again with silent sobs. Dammit, he knew she wouldn’t take that well. “Sorry, love. We weren’t talking about you behind your back, I promise. He just sent those messages to me out of the blue today and…”

She cut him off by wrapping herself around him as if he were the only thing keeping her tethered to the planet, burying her face in his chest as she continued to cry. Though confused, he did the only thing he could think of, patting her on the back and shushing her, trying to calm her as his mother had calmed him when he was small. 

After a bit, she quieted, breathing returning to a normal pace. When she looked up at him again, her expression reminded him of a mask he had seen at Zen’s theater, mouth and eyes downturned, the visage of tragedy. His heart ached to see her like this, but he was terrified to ask her again to explain what was causing her so much misery. 

Juno seemed to examine his face for a moment before taking a deep breath. “This is going to sound weird and stupid, and I’m sorry.” Her lip quivered before she continued. “He’s just… so sad, and I hate it.” 

He who? Yoosung didn’t want to interrupt her, so he lifted his head to tilt it quizzically. The rest of her explanation came out in a rush. “He pretends like nothing is wrong, but I feel like one day we’ll just realize we haven’t heard from him in days and he’ll be gone forever, dead in his bunker or out on a mission somewhere. It’s just unfair that Seven has suffered so much in life and is so miserable all the time and yet he works so hard to keep all of his friends smiling and laughing. That’s what’s bugging me. Please, don’t be mad. I’m just worried about a friend.” She folded against him again, her explanation complete. 

Where had this come from? Seven, miserable? That joker? 

Also, why the hell did he have to end up thinking about Seven again while he was still in bed? Wanting to be supportive, he narrowly stopped a sigh from escaping. “I don’t know what you are saying exactly, but it’s fine. I know you worry about our friends.” It still didn’t make any sense to him. “I know he said something about not growing up with a good family, but he’s always so chipper. Where is this coming from?”

Juno shuffled away from him enough to look him in the eyes. “Yoosung. In all the time you’ve known him, you never realized he was suffering from depression?” The seriousness of her question took him by surprise. 

“I guess not?”

“You know how dogs still wag their tail even if they are nervous or hurt, right?” He nodded. “It’s kind of like that. He jokes around so that people won’t see how sad and hurt he is. At the same time, he sometimes says things that make it clear he wants us to know, or maybe his true thoughts just slip out now and then.” 

He pursed his lips. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Yoosung. You’re his friend. You should talk to him about it. If he just knew that someone cared about him…” Something in her eyes shifted, almost imperceptibly. “If he knew a friend understood him, it might help.” 

“Okay, I’ll think about it.”

She leaned in and kissed his nose. “Thank you, hun.” With that, she snuggled up to him again and fell asleep in short order. He envied her ability to do that. Instead, he was stuck awake for a while longer as his thoughts scattered and clashed like a PVP team fight in LOLOL. 

***

After setting up the connection yesterday, it was hard to resist the urge to peek at the camera feed again. Idle curiosity, nothing more, he lied to himself. Seven wondered how he would feel if he caught Juno and Yoosung sharing an intimate moment. He already knew that she belonged to Yoosung, but imagining them together like that left him feeling both annoyed and… unreasonably sweaty. 

He walked away from his computer, pacing through his bunker. Had Yoosung taken his advice? It irritated him to admit it, but he wanted to know what was bothering Juno as well. Phone unlocked with his fingerprint, he sent off a text to his friend before he could lose the will to send it. 

“Hey, Shining Comet in the Sky, did you talk to Juno? Did you find out what she’s so upset about?” 

Dropping the phone on his desk once his route took him back to it, he sighed and headed to the kitchen for another Dr. Pepper. He was almost done with this assignment and couldn’t afford to sleep, much less worry about what was going on in other people’s lives. He shouldn’t have asked that second question. Juno and Yoosung being happy together was what mattered. He didn’t deserve a place in their lives, especially after he had put Yoosung in direct danger. 

Logically he knew that people in new relationships tended to hole up together and stop hanging out with their friends for at least the first few months, but experiencing it, frankly sucked. Being able to put thoughts of his work behind him to play games with Yoosung at the arcade or watch a stupid movie together was one of the few bright spots in his life. Even if he would have to walk away from the entire RFA one day, he reminded himself. 

The empty can bounced off of a wall near the trash can, rolling to a stop on the floor several feet away from it. 

None of that would matter if he didn’t finish his work.

When he got back to his desk, he saw a notification light on his phone. Heart suddenly racing, he flicked to the messaging app. 

“You were wrong. She’s fine.” 

He slammed the phone down on the desk before he went back to work, the sharp clicking of his keyboard filling the space around him. Right. None of his business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which apologies and plans are made, and panic ensues.

Even though he’d finally managed to get a good night’s sleep, Yoosung found he still wasn’t able to focus on his afternoon lecture. He kept drumming his fingers on his phone as thoughts swirled through his mind. 

Juno would be… less than happy with him if she knew about the text he’d sent to Seven. He was supposed to be helping his friend not telling him to buzz off. Waiting until he had calmed down more and had a night of sleep that wasn’t interrupted with weird thoughts would have been the smart thing to do. This was worse than the time that he looted a rare item without telling his guildmates. The longer he put off confessing, the weirder he had felt about explaining until he gave up and vowed to try to do enough good deeds to offset his crime. 

That tactic wouldn’t work here though. Sending a text message felt weird. He decided instead to wait until Seven showed up in the RFA chat room again to see how he was doing. 

***  
After three days with no sign of Seven logging in, Juno’s words started to poke at Yoosung. One day they would just realize that they hadn’t heard from him in weeks and that he was just gone. No warning, no notice. The thought of never seeing or hearing from his best friend again left him feeling heavy. It reminded him of the months after he had learned of Rika’s death. He had felt like he was caught in a weighted net in the ocean, with the light of the sun growing ever further away from him. 

Scrolling back to see if he had missed Seven while he was in class, his heart sank when he saw no sign of him. No dumb jokes. No trolling. No complaining about work. He never thought he would miss those things. 

The messaging app open in front of him, he stared blankly at his screen. He needed to apologize and talk to him about this depression thing Juno had mentioned. After several swiftly deleted false starts, he finally sent:

“Seven, you better be OK. I’m sorry about my last message. Juno and I talked about what was bothering her. She’s worried about you. I don’t know much about depression, but if I can help, let me know.”

Yoosung shoved his phone back in his pocket and trudged to the bus stop, eager to be home. 

***

“She’s worried about me?” 

The words on his screen made little sense. Juno was avoiding him because she was worried about him? That didn’t check out. Yoosung had no reason to lie about it, though. No reason that he could figure out anyway. 

There was a strange lightness growing within him as he reread the message. Depression? Yeah, probably. He had looked it up online, and the symptoms fit. Since he was still able to get his work done, he didn’t see any reason to make a big deal out of it. Having his feelings tamped down by a chemical imbalance in his brain was honestly a boon. If he didn’t get too attached to people, it would hurt less when he had to leave them. 

Having his friends worrying about him was the last thing he wanted. They couldn’t get too close to the truth. Besides, could he even consider Juno a friend? All they did was chat a few times and dance together once. The image of her smile flashed through his mind again, turning the odd feeling from earlier into something like a swirl of feathers or fairy dust flitting around in his ribcage. 

His heart was probably finally giving out from lack of sleep and too much caffeine, that’s all. 

Well, time to engage in Super Deflection Mode! 

“Don’t worry about it, Starboy! I’ve been a good boy, slaving away for the company.”  
“Depression? Lolol I’m fine.”

Asking for one little favor from the universe couldn’t hurt too much, could it?

“Let’s hang out in LOLOL or at the arcade though sometime. It’s been ages since I’ve had a chance to CRUSH YOU.” 

There. Requisite trolling and loling and a feasible explanation for vanishing from the face of the Earth for three days. No indication that he had been ruminating on the pointlessness of his existence. Completely omitting an entire day spent throwing up anything he had tried to eat. Nope! Seven was a good boy. 

One of these days he would remember to stop reaching out instead of continually withdrawing. Momentarily he considered hacking Yoosung’s cellular service to delete the last message, but he was officially Too Damn Tired. 

Having anyone worrying about him could only lead to tragedy for anyone involved. He would just have to be more careful about keeping his mask in place. 

***  
Yoosung caught his phone just before it completely slipped out of his hands. He blamed the warming weather for the moisture that had collected on his palms. “CRUSH YOU?” Why the hell did that phrase, of all things, send his mind racing again? None of the images that danced through his brain stayed still long enough for him to see exactly what it wanted him to see, but he got the gist of it…

Shaking his head to clear away the parade of lewdness, he put his phone away again. Juno had warned him that Seven would probably deflect any direct questions about depression, and Seven had, for a change, acted predictably. 

Well, that didn’t work. He needed Juno’s advice. Yoosung had no qualms admitting that she was more perceptive than he was as he respected her intelligence. What if he took Seven up on the invitation but invited Juno as well? 

Missing his usual tackle-hug when he walked through the door, he scouted around the house for his fiancee. He found her bedraggled form leaning against their bed and clutching onto her phone in near complete darkness. Yoosung ran to her and curled himself around her. “Juno! Oh god, are you okay?” 

She looked over at him, her blue eyes dark and watery. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Not you too!! I talked to Seven today, and he said the same thing. ‘I’m fine.’ You’re the one who taught me that those words mean the exact opposite. What can I do to fix this?” 

Juno chuckled at his response. “Good boy, Yoosung. You got me. Since you already know I was worried about him, I mean… he hasn’t been in chat for days, and you hadn’t mentioned anything about how your conversation with him about depression went so I started to fear the worst.” 

As he remembered that first text he sent to Seven, his stomach dropped. He had left Juno in the dark about all of that, so she thought that it was Seven who hadn’t replied in days. It was probably his fault that there had been no sign of him in chat either. “Well, there’s some good news. He asked if I wanted to hang out with him soon. Since you are much better than I am at understanding people, I was thinking all three of us could get together. What do you think?” 

“Er…?” she stammered. “I mean. If you think that’s the best idea!” 

“Of course it is! We used to watch stupid movies together every few weeks. We could have a movie night over here with popcorn and stuff!” 

“Yeah… that… sounds great! Let’s do that! Movie night! Hey, I’ll be right back, okay. I’ve been sitting here for a while, I guess. I’ll get started on dinner so feel free to get some gaming time in if you don’t have homework, right?” With that, Juno bolted off to the restroom, leaving Yoosung blinking in confusion. 

***  
Juno leaned against the bathroom door, breathing heavily. Seven? Here?

Suddenly she desperately wanted to know if Yoosung had mentioned the rest of their conversation to him. Did he know she was thinking about him? Hell, he had probably already figured it out anyway. She had been in and out of the RFA chat for the last two days without saying much. If he analyzed the logs, it would be plain that she was waiting to see if he would show up. 

It was difficult enough just talking with him on the phone, which she hadn’t in weeks. She was sure she would be an idiot blushing mess around him in person. Then Yoosung would know, and her life would be over! Great!

And, she had already agreed to Yoosung’s plan. If she backed out, it would look even weirder, right? It would be super obvious that she was avoiding Seven, and then he would know for sure that she had a big old dumb crush on him. Why did human interaction have to be so complicated? She almost wanted to drag out one of her astronomy textbooks and lose herself in the numbers and formulae. Those made more sense than people any day. She had already had enough people-ing, answering customer service emails for one of C&R’s subsidiaries. Juno would be eternally grateful to Jumin for blessing her with a job that didn’t involve face-to-face interaction. 

Rather than staying in the bathroom for a suspiciously long time, she flushed the toilet by balancing on one foot and pressing the flusher with a toe. The cool water from the tap running over her wrists helped relax her a little bit. She splashed some in her face as well, having read something about a diving...thing… response… Some self-care post online.

Big dumb stupid idiot crush concerns squashed for the moment, she headed towards the kitchen to plan dinner. Yoosung was already deeply involved in LOLOL, headphones on and leaning into his monitor with an excited look on his face. She gave him a fond pat on the shoulder as she passed by him.

He was such a dear, dear thing, Yoosung. Her heart swelled with love as she peeked out of the kitchen for another glance at him. That someone so trusting and honest loved her back blew her mind. 

Now, if only she could keep herself from ruining it by being stupid over Seven. 

***  
“Okay, so movie night, right? We can all chat about which movie we want to watch. My vote is for comedy or bad fantasy. Oh! I should text him and see what day will work for him.” Yoosung sat down his chopsticks and grabbed his phone, tapping out the official invitation. 

He had decided the best way to conquer the thoughts he had been having recently would be some nice, normal, friend-time. That would positively put away forever any ideas of Seven stepping on him, or pushing him up against the wall or… “Whyyyyyyy?” 

“Juno, is there a way to um… un-send a text message?” 

She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing and replied, muffled by a big bite of dinner, “No! Why’d you meed to?” 

“Typo,” he grumbled, setting the phone down next to his plate. 

Her trollish grin confirmed that she didn’t believe him, but she didn’t press.

***  
Oh no. 

Oh no no no no no. 

Seven was legitimately impressed by how astoundingly his invitation to Yoosung had backfired. They were inviting him into their home. Both of them. At their home. 

Clenching and unclenching his hands, he stared at his phone as if it were about to attack him. This was… a complication. Based on Juno’s logs, she had noticed his departure from the chat room and had been checking to see if he had logged in. Not that he was sure why he had looked for that. No, it was his job to notice behavioral patterns of the members of the RFA and make sure everything was fine. She was part of the RFA now, so it was only natural.

He let out of a held breath as he realized if they were only going to be watching a movie, they would all be sitting in a darkened room, focused on the friendly glowing box. Minimal social interaction, yet enough companionship to keep him sane for another month, probably. 

“Awe, movie time with the family! I’m in! The Defender of Justice has defended justice faster than expected, so I’m free all week! Send me a message through space, and I’ll rocket right over!”

Reading over the words he had just sent, he smashed his palm into his face, mushing his glasses to one side. He hadn’t wanted to sound so eager, but no excuse in the world would have let him get out of this. Yoosung could be pretty persistent sometimes, and Juno was worse. 

The reply was swift. 

“Friday night it is, then! 5 pm. We’ll have popcorn. You could bring HBCs if you waaant.”

Seven groaned in agony. 

“Okay! My spaceship will be there at 5 pm sharp!” 

“Rest In Peace, sweet Luciel!” he shouted to the empty bunker, following it up with a rendition of “Taps.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three awkward cuties being awkward cuties. Confessions and kisses.

“Juno, relax,” Yoosung laughed. “I’ve never seen you clean like this. It’s just Seven. You know his place is probably a mess of spilled soda and chip crumbs, right?” 

Wiping the sweat off her forehead with her arm, she let the damp rag in her hand drop to the counter. “I know, but this is the first time we’ve had a guest over so I wanted to make things look nice. Can you hand me that cleaning spray?” 

“Sure. Here, let me help with that.” He joined her easily in the task and together they made short work of cleaning up their small apartment. Throughout, Juno took every opportunity she could to give him a quick peck on whichever cheek she could. Yoosung had the most smoochable cheeks in the whole solar system, she was sure. The way he giggled and blushed every time didn’t hurt either. 

As much fun as she was having with him, she realized she should probably stop well before Seven arrived. The last thing she needed was to be even more riled up than she already feared she would be. 

A glance at the clock told her she had twenty more minutes to prepare, and she still needed to change clothes and start the popcorn. Her stream of consciousness turned itself into a stream of constant swearing as she packed away the cleaning supplies. On her way to the bedroom, she hastily straightened a few more things as best she could. 

The cycle of swearing became even louder when she opened her closet, realizing she had to choose what to wear. Comfy and frumpy would probably be safest, but she couldn’t help glancing at a low cut top she had relegated to the back of the closet. No, nope, dangerzone. After rifling through everything half a dozen times, she settled on a big comfy t-shirt that hid her curves but also had a habit of showing her bra strap, and a loose black skirt that fell to her ankles. There. Nice and modest. Mostly modest. Oh god, why was she acting like a besotted teenager?!

A distant beeping told her the oven was done preheating. Movie night isn’t movie night without pizza. She dashed out to take care of it right as their doorbell rang. “Yoosung! Can you get the door?” she squeaked while opening the oven, fanning away the cloud of steam that emerged from it.

Yoosung paused on his way to the door to give her a long and appraising look. Trying not to think about what he was thinking about her outfit, she busied herself with not burning her hands or dropping the half-thawed pizza. 

“Never fear, God Seven is here!” His booming announcement made Juno jump and clutch her chest with one oven mitt covered hand. Focus. Popcorn needed popping. Her hands were shaking as she poured the kernels into the machine, more and more of them plinking against the tile floor. Dumb, stupid, dumb, oh my god, calm dooooown. 

Yoosung poked his head into the kitchen, looking from her to the growing mess on the floor. “Uh, Juno? Do we have chickens I don’t know about?” 

Before she could stammer out a vaguely plausible response, there he was. Fluffy red curls and striped glasses peeked over Yoosung’s shoulder. “Chickens? Oh.” He rested his chin on Yoosung’s shoulder, causing the younger man to duck out of his way, flattening himself against the fridge. The rest of the bag of popcorn scattered over the floor since the popper was already well overfull. “Hey, Juno,” he finished quietly, a gentle smile upon his lips. 

Under his amber gaze, she managed to make a sound that felt like the verbal equivalent of a keysmash. “Hey, Seven. Looks like I should have invested in chickens after all, huh?” Yes, Juno. Brilliant discourse. “Er, why don’t you guys pick out a movie while I clean this up and get the popcorn going?” 

“Okay! Come on, Yoosungie~. Let’s pick out a movie together!” He tugged at Yoosung’s shirt to drag him into the living room, causing Yoosung to make a similar noise of dismay. 

Relieved to have another moment alone, she thought about Yoosung’s reactions while picking up the mess. His body language was screaming “nervous” as well, to her surprise. She had never gotten to see the two of them interact as friends, with Seven avoiding Yoosung during most of the RFA party. This behavior was peculiar. As the first white puffs of delicious movie snackage bounced safely into the bowl, she quietly made her way to the living room.

The two men were crouched on the floor, digging through a pile of DVDs together. A large cardboard box covered in paper hearts of different colors took up most of the coffee table. That was… odd. But then, so was the man who brought the box to their house. 

“No way, not that one!!” Yoosung whined. 

“Come oooon, why do you even have scary movies if you don’t want to watch them?” 

Her fiance huffed in reply. “All the scary ones are Juno’s. She loves them, but she doesn’t watch them when I’m around, okay?” 

“Shame. I bet you’re cute when you’re terrified~.” 

Yoosung shoved Seven, and he toppled to the floor, laughing. Hmm, she had a theory to test. “Hey, guys, any luck picking out a movie?” Yoosung turned to her briefly before he ducked his head back down and busied himself with reading the back of a DVD. Sure enough, his face had been almost as red as Seven’s hair. Did he…?

Seven sat back up and waved her over to them. “Well, Yoo here doesn’t want to watch any of your scary movies,” he said with a cute pout. 

Juno was too amused by Yoosung’s reactions to be afraid anymore, so she calmly replied, “I think tonight should be about relaxing anyway. It sounds like your job is stressful enough. Let’s just go for... “ She leaned between both of them, scanning over the heap of movies while trying to ignore the stares from both men. “Hmm…. ah ha!” 

“Ugh! That one looks so bad!”

“Come on, hun. You wanted a fantasy movie. This one has everything! Magic, dragons, a big dumb buff hero, and a terrible 80’s soundtrack!” Despite his initial response, her description had Yoosung grinning. 

Seven leaned in to look at the cover, his shoulder brushing hers. “Is there a damsel in distress too?” 

Juno stood up and put a little distance between herself and the guys before answering. “Of course!” She glanced at the adorably decorated ornament on their table again. “What’s in the box, anyway?” 

“It’s a super special housewarming gift for my favorite couple! A whole box of Honey Butter Chips sent from God Seven with love!” 

“Whatever!” Yoosung had finished putting away the rest of the movies and booted up the DVD player. 

Hmm. “Hey, Yoosung? Can you help me with something in the kitchen super fast before the movie starts?” He followed her wordlessly, and she peeked behind him to make sure that Seven understood that he was to stay behind. 

The blonde man already looked exhausted. “What’s up, Juno? The pizza, or…?” 

“Hun, you seem suuuper nervous tonight. What’s going on?” 

Twin blossoms of a rosy blush unfurled on his cheeks. “You aren’t going to take ‘I’m fine,’ for an answer, huh?” 

Juno shook her head, smiling warmly at him. “Probably not.”

He scooted in close and whispered, “this is super embarrassing, and I’ll die if you tell anyone else, especially him but... I’ve been having these really awkward thoughts about Seven lately, and it’s not on purpose, they just happen!” 

Covering her mouth with one hand to contain her surprise, she gawked at Yoosung. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Please don’t think I’m weird or anything, please!” 

She pulled him into a tight hug. “Yoosung, it’s okay. Really, more than okay.” 

“Yeah?” 

Knowing how hard it must have been for him to admit that she was hit by a sudden burst of courage as well. “I hope this doesn’t upset you but... I’ve kind of been dealing with the same thing. I love you, Yoosung, and I would never do anything to hurt you so long as I live. If you are mad at me for… caring about Seven, I’ll never speak of it again, I swear.”

To her surprise, he cupped her cheek softly. “That’s the reason why you have been so down, lately, isn’t it.” She nodded almost imperceptibly. “Seven is my best friend, and I guess I’m starting to realize that… maybe I want more than that. I swore I would never share you with anyone but if this is something you want to try, assuming he is interested as well, I think...I would be okay with it.” He glanced away shyly once his confession was complete.

Juno hugged him fiercely, pulling back only to kiss him breathless. 

“Oh, lovebirds~ Any chance of you leaving your nest to join this lone featherless boy?” The two of them giggled together, giddy relief and excitement washing over them.

“We’ll be right there!” she called as she hastily gathered up the popcorn bowl. “Yoosung, can you get the pizza?” He nodded in reply and followed her out to the living room. 

Given that she had new information to work with, and a whole new layer of thrilling discomfort to the night, she decided that separating everyone on the couches wouldn't do. “Hey boys, could you help me move this table?” Both men nearly fell over each other rushing to help. She directed them to move it over to the wall. “Yoosung, I need your help with one more thing. Come with me?” Though he raised an eyebrow at her sudden plotting, he followed. 

She led him to the bedroom and began gathering up all of the blankets and pillows she could carry. “Bring 'em all! Oh, grab those stuffed animals too,” she called around the growing heap in her arms. 

“What are we doing?”

“Making a big, oops!” Juno bent to grab the blanket she had dropped, but Yoosung picked it up first. “Thanks! Making a big cozy nest. For comfort. Possibly for snuggles. I dunno. It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Oh. That could...be nice” His face grew redder with every word.

“Hey, just because we talked about this doesn't mean anything has to happen tonight. I just wanted to kind of spoil him and leave the door open, I suppose.” 

Yoosung nodded as he grabbed up the rest of the pillows. “Leave the door open? I like that. Thank you again for not laughing at me, Juno.”

“I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I had, right?”

He snickered softly and bumped his hip into hers, almost making her drop her blankets.

“Besides, Yoosung. I brought this up partly because it’s pretty obvious he’s been flirting with you.”

“What? No? What? If anything it’s you that he…” 

From the living room, they heard Seven's sing-song voice calling for them. “Oooh, lovebirds? Are you nesting while you have a guest over? For shame!” 

Rushing back to the main room, she shouted, “nope! We're bringing the nest to you instead!” She unceremoniously dumped her cuddle collection onto the floor. Yoosung arrived seconds later and did the same. 

Seven looked at it all with a raised eyebrow. “Do you erm, mind if I sit on the couch?” 

Strike one. “Sure, if you are more comfortable there. Just let me know when you want me to pass you the popcorn.”

“Yep!” 

His reply sounded chipper but that underlying sadness she caught from him every so often was there, lurking behind the smile that didn't touch his golden eyes. Even surrounded by people who cared about him, he was alone. 

Once he settled into the couch, she handed him her favorite blanket and pillow. “If you need anything else at all, let us know. We wanted to spoil you tonight, okay? Oh! I forgot drinks!” She scurried off again and returned to present an ice cold Dr. Pepper to Seven, bowing as she did so. “Your beverage, sir.” Oh a whim, she looked up at him through her eyelashes and caught the flustered expression he wore just before it vanished. Her heart thumped hard at the sight. Wait, what had Yoosung been about to say earlier? 

“Thanks, thanks!” he chirped, taking the can from her carefully as if he were trying to avoid any accidental contact with her. Well, even if things didn’t go the way she hoped, at least he could have a nice night with friends, right? 

She dimmed the lights and hit play. The screen filled with a montage of cheesy action sequences set to electric guitar riffs. As she had seen it before, she worked on piling blankets and pillows comfortably, making room for three in case Seven changed his mind. Once settled, she leaned against Yoosung and they began devouring popcorn by the handful. 

Despite trying hard to fight the urge, she found herself glancing back and over at Seven, who was wrapped up in her blanket, nuzzling contentedly into the soft faux fur. Her heart thumped hard again. She slept with that throw every night. Was he simply enjoying the feel of it, or did it still smell like her? Would he even like that or care? Juno knew she was probably overthinking things, but seeing him like that was so precious either way. 

He poked his face out of the blanket after catching her staring, tilting his head to the side. “Juno?” 

“Erm, did you want some popcorn?” she asked lamely, fumbling for the bowl and shaking it in his general direction. 

Wordlessly, he took the proffered bowl, and she turned back to the screen. She was torn. Part of her was intensely embarrassed, knowing how observant he tended to be about her feelings specifically. At the same time, if he figured out that she had a crush on him, that would make things easier, right? Both thoughts left her feeling wobbly, and she leaned against Yoosung again. His familiar form infused her with warmth and comfort. 

She hummed contentedly as Yoosung pulled her in closer, one hand on her back and the other twining with hers. Guilt tried to bubble up within her. Was it wrong to want more than the perfect relationship she already had? To squash her doubts, she replayed Yoosung’s earlier words in her mind. If she was being greedy, so was he. She had no issues with the idea of a polyamorous relationship. She had just never imagined that was how her life could go. Assuming Seven was interested. Was he interested? He seemed like it, but even in person, it was difficult to know what he was thinking. 

Curiosity was tickling at her brain again, and she turned around to check on Seven once more. He had her pillow tucked under one arm, clinging to it, still wrapped in her blanket. The action on the screen was reflected in his glasses, and she caught herself watching the shifting colors play over his lenses. In the dim light, curled up on her couch, he looked so small and yet so bright. It felt as though her heart were being pulled towards him, leaving her helpless to follow. Before getting up, she turned to Yoosung, and he nodded at her in understanding. 

Seven seemed to get even smaller as she stood up and approached him, cocooning himself in the blanket up to his nose. She reached a hand out towards him directly. Not catching her intent, he scrambled for the popcorn bowl to hand it to her, shaking loose a few kernels. With a gentle smile, she held out her other hand. “You look uncomfortable, Seven. Why don’t you join us?” 

“I’m fine, really. Just go back to snuggling with Yoosung.” He cringed after the words left his mouth. There was a sadness and frustration in his voice that he hadn’t meant to show her. 

“Seven... “

His tone slid back into a shadow of its usual jovial manner, and he cut her off. “Go on back to your nest, lovebird.”

Instead, she took a deep breath and sat next to him on the sofa. The pounding of her heart was almost too much to bear, as he gazed at her, confusion etched upon his brow. “Seven, this evening is for you. We wanted to give you a chance to relax, but you look so anxious and uncomfortable. Can I help?” 

“Nope. I said I’m f-fine.”

She hadn’t been this close to Seven since the dance, and as his golden eyes met hers, a nervous fluttering filled her chest. The way his unruly locks framed his eyes… the curve of his neck… the line of his lips… she was doomed. 

The acknowledgment of her fate filled her with a determination that had been building all night. Though there was a chance of scaring him away, she had to try. It was as easy as giving in to the pull of gravity as she let herself fall against his shoulder. “Woah, woah. I’m not the one you are supposed to be leaning on.” Despite his protest, he hadn’t moved yet, other than a quick jolt that ran through his body at her initial impact.

Yoosung turned, and Seven struggled to extract his arms from the blanket, holding them up in front of him to prove his innocence, making the younger man laugh. “I don’t mind! She’s right. You deserve to relax and feel nice too.” 

The redhead looked back and forth between his friends, blinking. “I don’t know what you mean. I don’t…” 

“You do, Seven. I’ve seen how hard you work for your friends and you’ve told me a little of the hell you’ve been through in life. Whatever you say, I know you are a good man, and you deserve…” 

“Juno, do you even know what you are saying? You don’t know me. You don’t know what I’m like. Even Yoosung doesn’t.”

She shook her head. “I know you saved my life, as well as Yoosung’s.” 

Seven looked at Yoosung in horror. “You told her?!” 

“I had to explain what happened to my eye. I couldn’t keep that from my future wife. There have been enough secrets in the RFA already.” Yoosung kept his tone soft as he explained. It was beyond Juno’s understanding that Seven would be upset about her knowing. She had seen him as nothing but the hero who had saved their lives. “Seven, I knew I was putting myself in danger when I followed you to that place. You were a hero that day, and you’re my best friend. Even if I don’t know everything about you, I like what I do know, and I care about you.” 

His words fueling her bravery, she reached over and patted Seven on the arm reassuringly. “Exactly. I feel the same way.”

Seven snatched his arm back and leaned away from her, though he couldn’t get far thanks to the being at the edge of the couch. “I get it. I’ve pulled enough pranks in my life to deserve ‘mess with the hacker’ night. Oh ho ho, super funny! You got me!” 

“I mean it, though. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way. But…” Juno shifted on the couch, her knees underneath her, the neckline of her shirt slipping off her shoulder. Expression pleading, she held her hands out towards him. “If you do, please give yourself a chance to be...cared for.” It wasn’t the word that was settling down over her like a soft blanket, but it was close enough. 

“I don’t understand,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. 

She noticed his lip tremble for the briefest moment. It was a tell he didn’t intend to show, but it gave her hope. As he hadn’t moved to take her hands, she decided to try one more thing. She stood up and moved before him, holding out one hand this time, solid and beckoning. “Please.”

Carefully, as if it might detonate if he handled it wrong, he took her hand. Juno entrusted the whole of her emotions to her smile as she stepped back and sat down in the blankets again, gently guiding him to join her. 

Seven sat down on the mass of blankets, moving a few around until he seemed vaguely comfortable, if still wary. She didn't let go of him, an anchor to keep a tenuous connection between them. Slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal, she reached out a hand towards his shoulder. “Would a massage relax you?”

His head dropped to avoid her eyes but focused instead on their entwined fingers. “I… don’t even know. I’ve never had one.” 

Her heart ached for all the years he had lived without knowing a loving touch, it seemed. “Can I try?”

She barely caught his response. “...Okay.” 

In her head, she did a silent victory dance. “Thank you for trusting me. Umm, turn around, and I’ll work on your shoulders. I’m sure they’re tight from all the work you do at the computer.” He shuffled around, turning his back to her. As he did so, Juno glanced back at Yoosung, who gave her a nervous thumbs-up. Officially granted permission, she placed her palms on Seven’s muscular back. 

His long-sleeved red shirt was softer than she had expected, flowing almost like silk under her fingers. She let herself get lost in the process, seeking out tight muscles that needed help, enjoying the feel of his warmth seeping into her, and sharing her own with him. Everything she knew about how to do this correctly got shoved to the back her mind by an endless loop of, “waugh, I’m touching Seven, this is actually happening, and Yoosung is encouraging it aaaah!” 

That train of thought came to an abrupt and screeching halt when she hit what must have been a spot that needed help, and Seven let out a low moan. Juno froze in place as shivers cascaded through her body. The need to hear that sound again snapped her out of her momentary stupor, and she kneaded the offending muscle with slowly building pressure. He sighed and softened, melting at her touch. 

She was an explorer with the singular goal of finding any other spots that would yield the same delicious result. Gliding her hands over his back, she found another likely candidate and pressed, nearly adding her own moan to his, so sweet was the sound. “Juno…,” he rumbled, leaving her name hanging tantalizingly in the air. It was a blessing that he wasn’t looking at her just then, as her face was impossibly hot, as were other parts further south. 

Though her original intentions were pure, she couldn’t deny that there was a shift in the atmosphere of the darkened room. Even Yoosung was ignoring the movie, instead, watching her and Seven with rapt attention. She recognized the hungry look in his violet eyes as one she knew well. 

Seven’s shoulders needed far more work than what she had given him, but she desperately wanted to see his reactions to her touch. “Seven, turn around for me again, please? I want to try something else.” He shuffled around to face her, searching her eyes for the answer to some unspoken question. “Let me know if this isn’t okay,” she asked, her trembling hands making their way to that red hair she had been longing to touch. Seven bent his head forward as she began to run her fingers through his locks. Not wanting to only appease her own hedonistic needs, and hearing no complaints from him, she began massaging his scalp, occasionally scratching lightly with her nails. 

“Why,” he asked, voice low and breathy, “are you being so good to me?” The timber of his voice left her biting her lip to stop herself from blurting out the first thing that came to mind. She ended up pressing harder than she intended as she worked at his scalp, and his next breath ended in another faint moan. 

“Look at me,” whispered Juno, letting her hands trail down his temples to his cheeks as he hesitantly met her eyes. Whatever she had intended to say fluttered away like petals on the wind before the intensity of his gaze. She silently stroked his face, sighing in contentment as Yoosung moved behind her, petting her shoulders and back as he nuzzled against her. 

Yoosung spoke for her instead. “Seven, I promise this is okay. I want you to enjoy this.” He reached past her head and tucked a stray crimson lock behind Seven’s ear. Juno could feel the heat radiating off of him as he did so. “She’s right. You’re a good guy, and you deserve happiness. I know I’m not the most observant man, but I can tell that you both care about each other.” Seven’s eyes darted between the two faces before him, his mind struggling to process this new data. Juno blushed at Yoosung’s words but didn’t contest them, instead beaming with joy at Seven as he let himself nuzzle against her palm, confusion slowly replaced with contentment. 

“I’m honestly happy,” he continued, kissing his fiance’s temple. “Seven.... Luciel. I care about you too, and I’m glad to see you smiling like this. “Also, I think my future wife wants very much to kiss you right now.” 

What?! Juno’s courage faltered at Yoosung’s confession on her behalf. He wasn’t wrong. All she could think about was how Seven's lips would feel against hers as she lost herself in his embrace. Well then… “I… um… I mean… If you’d let me.”

Seven blinked at Yoosung. “I shouldn’t- Why are you both being so good to me right now? I don’t deserve this. How could I after what I did to Yoosung?” 

A sharp pang in her heart let her shake off her nervousness again. “You’re wrong. Right now, in this room, I want you to put thoughts away about your worth. We asked you to come over tonight because I, er, we, care about you, Luciel. I didn’t expect things to go exactly like this, but I’m glad. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same way but he’s right. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while. Not just that, but I’ve wanted you to have this kind of caring and kindness in your life, even if I didn't get to be part of it. We would love to share this with you if you’ll have us.”

“This seriously isn’t a prank, right?” asked Seven quietly. Despite his words, he leaned closer to Juno, placing a tentative hand on her knee. “Not that I wouldn’t deserve…”

“Luciel,” she interrupted, trailing the back of her fingers along his jawline. “Do you remember when we danced together at the party?” 

Her heart leaped as his cheeks glowed with a deep blush, though his voice remained steady. “I do. Very clearly. You were beautiful.” 

“My heart broke when I saw how guilty you felt about what happened to Yoosung. But seeing you smile during that dance healed me. Since then, I’ve just wanted to see that look in your eyes again.” 

“Juno…”

Yoosung stroked her back reassuringly, then playfully pushed her towards the man in front of her. Afraid of crashing into Seven before he was ready, she held up her hand to brace herself, and he caught it, twining his long fingers with hers. Still blushing furiously, he brushed a kiss over her knuckles and smiled. In her heart she knew, right then, he had realized there was no deception here. He had always been able to read her like a book, even at a distance, and for once she was thankful for his talent.

Closing her eyes, she leaned toward him, inviting him to claim her waiting lips. He didn’t leave her wanting, filling her space with his form and crushing his lips against hers with surprising ferocity. Gently, she guided him a somewhat slower pace, though the fire within her still lapped at him hungrily. She let herself get lost in the kiss and the sensation of two men holding her, caressing her. The deepest feelings of love only stoked the growing heat within her, leaving her wanting more of both of them.

When she broke the kiss at last, only for need of air, she gasped as Yoosung’s fingers began dancing at the hemline of her shirt. Some remaining shred of modesty within her wanted to stop him, but she was transfixed by the intensity of Seven’s lustful gaze. “Seven…”

He ran one long finger up her neck, pausing at the apex of her chin, leaving her feeling deliciously captured by him. His breath ghosted over her lips as he murmured, “Saeyoung. My name is Saeyoung,” before kissing her again.


End file.
